My Little Girl
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: SHOCK HORROR How does Will cope when he finds out a secret about his little girl?
1. My Little Girl

"Muuuuuuum!" Danielle screamed as she ran into her parent's bedroom. "Mum Mikey stole all the cereal again!" She continued loudly in attempt to wake up her sleepy mum and dad.

"Just eat toast instead then Elle, I'm sure Mikey has a perfectly good explanation. Now leave your mum and I in peace." Will replied shooing her from the room.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Elle shrieked at the top of her voice. "YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE!" She yelled slamming the door behind her.

Emma rolled over and raised her eyebrows at Will who was not looking amused. Still they should have been used to it by now, this kind of argument happened almost every morning in their house. The twins Mikey and Elle were forever at each other's throats, it took all Emma's energy just to keep them from killing each other. She actually found herself wishing the time before school away so there would finally be some peace before both she and Will had to leave for work.

Having two teenagers would never have been easy but considering that both Emma and Will worked full time it was even harder as they hardly even saw their children. When they were younger Emma had taken time off frequently so they wouldn't be stuck with a child minder the whole time but now…they were happier with their friends and that was the way it stayed.

It seemed like nothing could bring their family back together, back to the way they used to be. Tears rolled down Emma's cheeks and dropped onto the pillow before Will noticed the sudden mood change and pulled her in closer to him. "Hey, what wrong baby? Is it Elle? Is she getting to you again?" He asked worried.

"N…no it's nothing I'm just being silly. I thought having a family would be perfect, I thought that they'd always need us and we'd be happy together. We hardly even see them and when they're here we're trying to avoid them because they take so much work to keep under control!" Emma continued almost hysterically.

"DADDY!" Elle sang as she ran back into their bedroom. "Hey wait…what's up with Mum?" She continued as she stopped and watched her mother crying. It made her nervous that the woman who had always been so strong in front of her was now crumbling openly in the arms of her dad. She'd never seen this side to her mum before and it really scared her.

"Dad…what happened?" She asked timidly.

"YOU! You and Mikey you're always arguing. Do you know how hard it is for your mother? Do you even care about her feelings?" He shouted back angrily. Elle turned on her heel and ran from the room, also in tears.

"Oh great another person I've managed to upset now." He muttered under his breath, instantly regretting being so hard on his daughter. He walked across the corridor to her room and knocked gently on the door but she wouldn't let him in. He sighed in defeat and walked downstairs to find his son polishing off Elle's toast and peanut butter.

"Ewww gross that stuff is horrible." He said passing Mikey who offered him the last bite. "Shouldn't you be getting off to school?" He asked hearing the front door slam. "I think by the sound of it, that Elle's just left."

The week continued the way it had started with Elle still in a major strop and Emma trying to pretend like nothing was wrong. Will had frequently apologised to Elle but she just didn't seem to listen and accept his mistake. He hadn't meant to lay all of the blame on her, he was just angry and wanted to vent his frustrations on someone; unfortunately that had been his 15 year old daughter.

It was Saturday; one of the few days a week that the family ever spent time together. Will was sitting downstairs watching the athletics on telly and Elle was somewhere upstairs probably talking on the phone. He frowned and turned the volume up as he heard noises coming from upstairs. Eventually he hit the mute button and just sat and listened; it sounded like someone sobbing upstairs.

He climbed slowly up the stairs and came to a halt outside the bathroom door which was locked. "Elle? Elle is that you?" He said to the sound of silence. "Elle are you okay?" He asked again but still got no reply. "Baby I've got to make sure you're okay. I'll break the door down if you don't come unlock it. Elle I'm gonna break the lock in 10 if you don't hurry up." He stepped back from the door and was about to throw his weight against it when his daughter appeared at the door.

She had obviously tried to disguise the fact that she had been crying but her red-rimmed eyes were a very obvious giveaway. Elle ducked down and tried to get past her dad but he put out his arm and held her back. "Elle what's wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine honest." She replied still trying to make a getaway.

"What's that under your jumper then?" Will asked pointing at the small bulge under her clothes. Elle's shoulders slumped and she drew out a long white stick which she threw at her surprised father before running off to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

He leaned down and picked it up. He recognised the piece of 'equipment' all too well. After all, he'd had to read the results to Emma one too many times when they were trying for a baby the first time. He looked down at the pregnancy test in his hand. The single blue line stared back up at him making him feel sick to his stomach. His little girl was pregnant. It seemed like five minutes ago that he was sitting watching his excited five-year-old rip open the paper on her birthday presents. He knew that Elle was a handful but he'd always thought that it was just a show and that she really was a good girl at heart. How had she grown up so quickly?

**Okay so I wasn't even gonna finish this but I let Emz read it and she said it was good so I did finish it...in like 15 minutes lol anyhoo there is definetly gonna be another chapter...not sure maybe ill tack a sequel onto the end of this...or create another story with the same characters...the only way im going to continue is if you REVIEW though lol! xxpip**


	2. Mother's Intuition

Will sighed and rested his head in his hands. How had it got so bad? He let himself slide to the floor as brief snapshot memories of the last two weeks began to slot into place. Firstly there was the hushed phone conversation she had held in the hall, how she had been feeling sick in the mornings and finally how she had been very defensive and overly embarrassed when Emma had asked if her period was late.

The little blue line in front of him pieced together the jigsaw puzzle of events. He groaned as he got to his feet. Emma was likely to throw a wobbly when she found out so for the moment he would have to deal with it all by himself.

Knocking gently on Elle's door he peered round it to see the window wide open and a muddy footprint on the ledge. She must have climbed out through the window and escaped down the tree. Why had he waited so long to go and check on her? She probably though he was angry.

He walked up and down the hallway. Memories of child abduction cases, child abuse and run away stories flooded through his mind. He ran back to her room and looked around, it didn't take him long to spot her phone still lying on her bedside table. He picked it up and one by one began to dial each number in turn. None of her friends knew where she was and if they did then they certainly weren't telling. Eventually he drew a blank and sat in shock on Elle's bed. Where was she?

Meanwhile across Canley, Honey was shifting from her comfortable position on the sofa to answer the door. "Elle!" She exclaimed letting her best friend's daughter into her flat. "What are you doing here? Your absolutely soaked, hey have you been crying?" She asked firing question after question at the sobbing child in front of her. Closing the door with her foot she took Elle's jacket from her and led her through to the living room.

"Is…is Dan here?" Elle asked nervously looking around.

"No sweetheart he's working today." Honey sighed softly, between their shifts and all their other responsibilities she hardly got to spend any time alone with her boyfriend. "Now you gonna tell me what's up." She continued sitting down on the sofa next to Elle.

"I...I ran away, please don't tell Mum and Dad where I am." Elle begged her beginning to cry openly.

"Babe, you know what your Dad's like. He's probably crawling up the walls trying to find you and what about your Mum she'll be imagining all the worst things. See that's the trouble with being a copper, these stories about young girls being abducted aren't just news headlines, we deal with them first hand. We know what's going on. Look at least let me phone Will, I'll tell him that you're safe but not to come round for a bit. That means that we can talk first yeah." She said patting Elle's knee gently.

When Elle had nodded, Honey leaned over and picked up her phone quickly dialling Emma and Will's home phone. She quietly explained what had happened and that she would probably bring Elle home in a few hours but not to worry because she was safe with her.

After putting down the phone she turned back to Elle. "Now what really happened?" She asked looking at her with genuine concern.

"I…I'm…I'm pregnant Honey." Elle replied looking up at her uncertainly. "Dad found out and…and he's probably really angry with me." She added a worried look passing over her face.

"I'm sure he's not darling. He probably just wants to help. Now do you know whose baby it is?" She asked moving a strand of hair from in front of Elle's face.

"No…god I've made such a mess of this." She said crying into Honey's t-shirt.

"It's okay. Do you want to keep the baby?" Honey asked her gently stroking her hair.

"NO!" Elle shouted. "I mean…I'm fifteen, I don't think I could look after a baby. I can't even look after myself properly." She continued, her voice getting distinctly quieter.

"Well then that's okay, you don't have to know who the dad is then. Look you might not wanna tell me but how many guys have you slept with and when." She pressed, wiping away Elle's tears.

"Um about four. The…the first one was about five months ago but we stopped going out a few weeks after. Then there was a guy called Gary but we were both drunk and it was just stupid. Erm…I…I stayed over at a mates house and I slept with her older brother and then there was Tom a few weeks ago." She finished blushing furiously.

"So it's most likely it's Tom's." Honey concluded. "You used protection right?" She asked in hindsight.

"Erm yeah but with Beth's older brother and with Tom; it kind of split." She replied avoiding Honey's eyes.

"Do your mum or dad know that you've been sleeping with people?" Honey asked taking hold of Elle's hand.

"Well Dad obviously does now but I don't know about Mum. I mean they're both police officers but I guess they might just be turning a blind eye." She replied softly.

"Well look if it makes you feel any better I was in a similarly bad situation when I was your age. I got pregnant too but the worst part of it was that I only found out after my dad had caught me in bed with this guy." She told her giggling slightly at the memory.

"What did he do?" Elle asked intrigued.

"Well I thought he would throw a wobbly but he just said he wanted to help me through it. He took me to the clinic and I had an abortion and then we sat down and talked about it. He was really great about it but in the end he had to tell my mum. We never really got on but she just wanted what was best for me as well. I didn't realise it then but really she was just trying to protect me. We get on great now but when I was a teenager it was a whole other story. You should make the best of it with Emma while you still can, your childhood won't last forever and she just wants you to be her little girl again." Honey said cuddling her tightly.

"I…I should speak to them about this shouldn't I?" Elle said looking up at her.

"I'll phone them and they can come over; that way if they throw a fit then you can stay with me until it's all calmed down. You go sit in my room and I'll take them through when they get here." Honey said taking her by the hand and leading her through to her bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, both Emma and Will arrived at Honey's flat. Will looked wiped out and Emma was deathly pale. "Is…is she okay?" Emma stuttered grabbing onto Honey for support.

"Erm yeah, she just needs to talk to you both. Will you go speak to her; she's in my room. It's the third door down the hall." She called after his retreating back.

"Now Emma, I don't really know how to explain this but well…Elle's pregnant." She said pulling Emma gently onto the sofa next to her. "Hey look no offence or nothing but you don't really look surprised babe." She added watching Emma's face stay emotionless.

"It's because…because I already knew. I just…I hoped she'd want to tell me about it herself." Emma said burying her head in Honey's shoulder.

"Hey how did you find out, Will only discovered it today." Honey replied looking quizzically at Emma.

"I…I was tidying her room and I found the split condom in the bin. She's been feeling sick in the mornings and she got really defensive when I asked her if her period was late. I mean I am a copper; those can't all be coincidences. I was going to talk to her about it soon but…but I wanted her to come to me. To need me like she used to." Emma said dissolving into tears again.

"Hey. Look listen to me, she does still need you. She just thought that you'd both throw a wobbly and be angry with her. You should have seen her when she came here, she just wants you to tell her you love her and hold her close. She needs her mum; I mean Will's probably doing a pretty good job but really it's a girl thing." Honey said rubbing Emma's back.

"Be gentle with her, she needs your support not your judgement." Honey whispered before turning the door handle to her bedroom and letting them both in. She smiled as she watched the situation unfold before her. Elle was facing away from them and away from Will. Both had their backs to Honey and Emma and they clearly hadn't heard them enter the room as they continued just the way they had been before.

"Darling no matter what you do I will always be proud of you. Even though you've got yourself into a bad situation here I'm still proud of you. You want to know why? It's because even though you ran away you still have the courage and decency to want to speak to your mum and me about it. You may hurt for a while but we'll help you get through it. I promise." He said sitting down on the bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her shaking frame.

"Daddy, I love you." She said clinging onto him like she never wanted to let go. "I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to tell Mum. I really did want to tell her but it just wouldn't come out. I don't like things the way they are but I didn't want them to get even worse. I love her, I just don't know what to do."

"I love you too Elle." Emma said simply from where she was standing next to Honey.

"Mum?" She asked looking over Will's shoulder with a small smile. "I was going to tell you, I need you. Do you still love me now you know?" She asked staring up at Emma.

"I've known for a while and yes of course I still love you." Emma replied smiling at Elle's puzzled expression. "You want to know how I know…call it mother's intuition." She added settling on the bed next to the two of them.

"What your dad said was true for me too. I'll always be proud of you and love you. You're still my little girl." She said scooping her daughter up in her arms and cuddling her close.

* * *

**More to come...was gonna be a two-parter but I've been convinced to do more and I'm having fun making up some very evil plans :D xxxxpip**


	3. Convincing Myself

"Emma, your daughter's in reception. She said she needed to speak to you." Smithy shouted to Emma who was standing talking to Phil at the top of the CID stairs.

"Got ya." She replied before returning to her and Phil's conversation for a few minutes. When she was satisfied that she'd told Phil everything about the burglary case, she rushed down the steps and punched the code frantically into the keypad before entering reception. "Elle, in here." She said, taking her daughter by the hand and leading her into the front interview room.

"I'm scared Mum." Elle whimpered as she sat down on the edge of the desk. "It's…its only an hour until we have to be there." She added softly, burying her face in Emma's shoulder.

"Hey, come on don't worry about it, I'll be waiting right outside for you and then it'll all be over. Don't think about it baby, it's what you want and it's what's right for you at the moment." Emma said reassuringly, sliding Elle off the table and onto her knees. They sat for a while curled up on the chair until Will walked into the room and knelt down next to them.

He tucked Elle's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "How's my big girl?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

Elle bit her lip and tried to smile. "…Scared." She replied giggling. Will raised his eyebrows at her and grinned back.

"Don't sound that scared, does she?" He said, nudging Emma. "Come on sweetheart, you'd better be going and I have to get back to work." He added, ushering the pair of them out of the room and waving them off. Sighing heavily, he dropped into the now empty chair in the interview room and began to draw patterns in the dust on the table. It had been hard on the whole family, what with Elle being pregnant and everything. They'd been trying not to show Elle quite how stressed they had been but as the days ticked away and the abortion got ever closer it was beginning to take its toll on Emma who was now unpredictably bursting into tears at regular intervals. He thought it had been hard putting up with Emma (who had wanted to be pregnant) for nine months but it was nothing compared to his daughter being completely hormonal.

The sooner this day was over, the better. He got up, on hearing Smithy asking about him from the reception desk. Quickly slipping out of the back door of the interview room he entered the writing room and pretended to be doing some work until Smithy appeared in the doorway. "Hey Will, Emma said she left her mobile in her locker so can you pick it up before you go home." He said, beginning to leave the room before turning back and seeing Will's blank expression and dark circles under his eyes. "Are you alright mate?" He asked, leaning on the desk next to Will.

"I…uh well kind of." Will muttered, refusing to look him in the eyes. "It's Elle, she's got a doctor's appointment today. That's why Emma's got the afternoon off." He explained, leaving out as much detail as possible.

"Yeah I knew that…but what's this got to do with you being worried and tired and trying to fool me that you're just fine?" Smithy asked, his coppers instinct telling him there was more than what Will was telling him.

"Uh it's a family matter, she probably wouldn't thank me for telling you." Will said, twisting his fingers in his palms. Smithy just gave him a look so Will opened his mouth again. "Elle got herself knocked up." He said bluntly.

"Ahhh okay so now I know why you've been all worried. How's Emma coping?" Smithy asked, dropping his sergeant manner and becoming friendlier.

"Well besides the amazing amount of times that she breaks down in tears every day, fine, just fine." Will replied sarcastically. His shoulders slumped and he stopped trying to make the situation funny. "She took it pretty well at first, well I thought she did but then…but then she let it all out and…and god it was scary." He said drawing breath.

_Will walked along the corridor to their bedroom. Elle and Mickey were asleep in their rooms and all of the lights downstairs had been turned out. He pushed the door open and entered the bedroom to find it in pitch darkness and completely empty. "Emma? Emma are you there babes?" He called softly so as not to wake their sleeping children. _

_He padded across the floor to the bathroom. He stood outside for a minute, just listening. Then he stepped inside and saw the scene before him. Emma was lying curled up in the middle of the floor in her pyjamas. There was a half empty bottle of vodka lying next to her on its side. Rushing over to her, he shook her shoulders gently and relief flooded through him as he saw that she was still conscious. Tears were coursing silently down her cheeks and it looked like she'd been crying for some time as her eyes were red and sore. _

"_Come on baby, you need to go to bed." Will said, lifting her gently off the floor and carrying her through into the bedroom. He put her down but still kept a firm grip round her waist so she didn't sink to the floor and flipped back the duvet before sliding her under the covers and tucking her in. He walked round to the other side of the bed and got in next to her. _

_Wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered softly in her ear. "Talk to me Em, I can't help you unless you tell me what's upsetting you." She turned around in his arms and he saw the pain in her expression for the first time. _

"_How should you react to the news that your fifteen-year-old daughter is pregnant?" Emma asked him quietly. "I just don't know how to deal with it. I'm scared, not just for her but for us. What's this going to do to our family?" She asked him again another very difficult question._

"_I don't know babe but Elle doesn't need us to be crumbling. If we can't deal with this then how is she supposed to? It took a lot of guts for her to tell us all about it, the least that we can do is reward her by being supportive of the decisions she makes. She really does need us now. As for what's going to happen with our family, I seriously think that this could pull us all back together, Elle's already realised that we're not the bad people that she thought we were, you and David always had a special bond that I could never touch. Maybe we should stop spending time with the ones that get on with us best. I think that you should do some things with Elle and we should do things together as a family again as well." Will said, thinking deeply. _

"_I guess you're right." She mumbled, snuggling in closer to him. "I…I love you babe, I'm sorry for being so insecure. I didn't mean to drink that much, it just…it just felt right." She said, turning away in shame._

"_Look you don't have to drink to feel right, come and talk to me and I'll make everything better." He said kissing her softly. "I love you and I'll do anything to make you happy." He said nuzzling his face into her neck. "Night night sweetie." _

Smithy coughing brought Will back to the real world and he blushed, realising that he must have been staring off into space for a good few minutes. Fortunately for him, Smithy was also in a world of his own and sitting on the edge of the desk, deep in thought.

_She'd been so happy, we'd been so happy when we found out that she was pregnant. We didn't care that we were young and I'd only just been made sergeant. It was probably just meant to happen because we didn't even think about looking back once we'd agreed to keep it. Everything had gone really well, the first scan was positive and the regular blood tests showed nothing wrong. But she still lost our baby. _

"_It's not your fault baby." Smithy said for the millionth time. "What happens happens, you can't change it, don't get upset over it, we can't do anything more." _

"_But…but something must have gone wrong." Nicola said tearfully, turning away from Smithy and beginning to sob. "I was supposed to protect my baby, but instead I destroyed it." She wailed._

_Smithy was silent for a long time. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do that would console her. She'd convinced herself that it was her fault and there was nothing he could do to make her change her mind. Even the counselling hadn't helped. He thought after two failed suicide attempts that she'd have quit while she was ahead but no, he'd caught her with the razor blades again that night. _

_It was several months later and Smithy walked along the sterilized ward. He couldn't even bring himself to think about what he was about to do. He sat wringing his hands. "I…I can't make this work now Nicola, I'm so sorry." He said, getting up off the plastic chair and making his way towards the door. _

_She didn't say anything, she just sat and looked at him. She looked so peaceful, so innocent in her white straight-jacket. It didn't look like she had it in her to hurt herself, how wrong appearances were. After the fourteenth time, they'd had to put her in the secure unit. It was more than Smithy thought he could handle._

Meanwhile across Canley, Emma and Elle were sitting in a waiting room that smelled very strongly of bleach and disinfectant. "Danielle Fletcher?" A nurse called, coming into the room. Elle stood up and smiled weakly back at Emma.

"It'll all be over soon honey." Emma said encouragingly, squeezing her hand and then letting her go. She watched her little girl stumble across the room and follow the nurse into an office. She knew she'd have to let her go eventually, but she'd pictured it being when Elle left home to go to University and that they'd be tears of happiness in her eyes, not tears of sadness. She'd grown up more in the past few weeks than she'd ever done in her life so far. She was now mature beyond her years and acted like a twenty-year-old, not a fifteen-year-old.

Half an hour later, Elle returned looking distinctly paler but definitely happier. She leant heavily against Emma and wrapped her arms tightly round her mum as if she never wanted to let her go again. "I've still got the rest of my shift to finish but your Dad's been on since 6am so he can take you home while I finish up my hours." Emma said as she started up the car ten minutes later.

Emma smiled as she watched her daughter lead the way through the station, she knew it like the back of her hand. Every few rooms she passed, she stuck her head in them to see if Will was there but no such luck. Eventually they stopped outside the writing room and Elle bounced in seeing that her dad was sitting at a desk. "Daddy!" She squealed, flinging herself at him. He caught her easily and sat cuddling her for what felt like eternity.

Smithy smiled over at Emma and they both left Elle and Will to it. "I take it Will told you." She said grinning at him. He raised one eyebrow and then laughed.

"Yeah he did. How are you coping?" He asked, resting a hand on Emma's arm.

"Oh you know, was drinking straight vodka…now I find talking helps a little bit more. At least I don't have a blinding headache when I get up!" She said jokingly. "Seriously, I'm just glad it's all over and I've got my little girl back again." She said collapsing into the chair behind the custody desk.

"If it's any consolation then you can always talk to me if you don't think you can face Will." Smithy said kindly.

"I'll remember that." She said smiling genuinely back at him. "Aww come here you big old softie." She added pulling him into a hug.

"No domestics in custody." Gina said as she passed them. "That applies to the prisoners AND you two, PC Fletcher, Sgt Smith!" She laughed, seeing their expressions.

Emma leaned back and sighed, at last she could relax, it was all over now.

**By the way the PC Fletcher that Gina was talking to was Emma...her and Will are both PC Fletcher lol please review xxxxxxxxpip**


	4. Why Again?

The next few weeks seemed to drag by for Emma as things were getting tough at home again. Will was doing so much to help with Elle and Mikey that she didn't think it was fair to unburden all of her worries on him as well. Instead she had taken up Smithy's offer of a friendly ear from time to time and as such they became closer as friends and the Sergeant/PC relationship all but disappeared.

Sitting on the side of his desk Emma tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "Something's bothering you isn't it." She said matter-of-factly. "What's up?" She added looking him in the eyes. He squirmed nervously and tried to shake off her questions but her gaze was so penetrating that he eventually gave in.

"My…my ex-girlfriend Nicola." He began slowly. "Nicola and I were together for a short while when we found out that she was pregnant. For some reason it didn't seem to matter that we barely knew each other, it just felt right and kind of meant to be. Everything was going great, the first scan was positive but then nothing. Our baby stopped feeding and she miscarried. There was nothing I could do or say that would console her, she had convinced herself that it was all her fault. She started self-harming and then the suicide attempts started. She was placed in a secure unit in a mental hospital six months after the miscarriage." Smithy finished, a few tears escaping and sliding down his cheeks.

"Awww come here." Emma said opening her arms for him which he gratefully fell into. "You never said before, all this time I've been confiding in you about my problems and I didn't know that you were hurting as well. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't normally bother me much. Things like that are fairly easy to lock away…it's…it's just she sent a visiting order yesterday. We broke up over fifteen years ago and haven't had contact since. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to react to this." He stammered, tears still dripping off his face and onto Emma's shirt.

After a while he managed to compose himself and put a smile back on his face. "So how's the family, still as pesky as usual?" He asked grinning at her.

"Umm you could say that." Emma replied softly.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked her, placing a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"It's Elle again. She's got a new boyfriend and at first he seemed great. He made her happy and he seemed like a really sweet kid. Its just last week I walked in on them talking. I didn't hear the whole thing but it sounded to me like he was asking her for sex. I don't think that she'd risk getting pregnant again, not after what happened last time but I mean she's fifteen sometimes decisions like that are hard to make when you're that age." Emma said chewing her lip worriedly.

"Hey, hey listen to me. You've got one smart little lady at home, she's not likely to do anything that she doesn't want to. It might be an idea to speak to her about it though, just re-enforce the idea that just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she has to have sex with him. She might just need that extra little bit of re-assurance." Smithy said putting her at ease.

Meanwhile Will had returned from his early shift at work and he unlocked the door and stepped into the house noiselessly. He put his keys down on the table in the hall and walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil. Stopping he frowned, it was just past lunchtime, nobody else should be home. Apprehensively he made his way towards the staircase and crept up the stairs one at a time.

He pushed his bedroom door open and saw thankfully that it was empty, then he turned and listened. The noises, those unmistakeable noises were coming from Elle's bedroom. It couldn't be…surely she would be…Will put his hand on the door handle and pushed his way into the room. He stood staring wide-eyed at the bed. Elle screamed as she saw her Dad and he quickly shut the door and slid down the wall.

A few minutes later Elle's boyfriend rushed past him and slammed the door on his way out of the house. Will's shoulders sank. Last time he'd messed things up with Elle, this time he was determined to do a better job of handling these kinds of awkward situations. Getting to his feet he knocked gently on the door and walked into her bedroom.

"EllyBelly…why?" He asked disappointedly sitting on the edge of the bed. She was still facing away from him, staring blankly at the wall and refusing to speak. "I thought you learnt your lesson last time. You're still underage." He said in a more neutral tone of voice.

"He…he wanted to. I didn't want him to dump me." Elle whispered tearfully. Will didn't really know how to reply to this but he still wanted to handle it by himself. Sliding further up the bed he put his hand gently on her back and began to rub it slowly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Elle you have so much more to offer than that. That kid doesn't know what he's missing out on if all he thinks he has you for is sex. You're clever and funny and unbelievable cute." He said proudly.

"Thanks Daddy." Elle whimpered as she turned and buried her face in Will's chest. "I didn't want to…you know…I was just so confused…I still am so confused."

"I know baby girl, I'm confused as well." He replied pulling her onto his lap. "Still you should get yourself checked out, we can't really afford a repeat performance of last month can we?" He added pulling her to her feet and walking down the stairs with her.

They sat in silence as Will drove towards the clinic. Why again? Why now? Why Elle? He thought to himself as he watched her bite her nails nervously. She was such a sweet kid, why did she deserve all this to happen to her?


	5. Confiding

It was late before Emma returned home that night and Elle and Mikey were already upstairs in their rooms getting ready for bed when the front door shut quietly behind her. Will stuck his head around the kitchen door and walked over to meet her. "Hey babe, do you want dinner?" He asked as she rubbed a hand across her face tiredly.

"Uh no thanks I grabbed something to eat during refs not that long ago." She replied, kicking off her shoes and following him into the living room. "So what's been happening today?" Emma asked flopping down next to him.

"Well I uh…I don't know how you'll react to this but just hear me out before you go and do anything okay." Will said, puzzling Emma. "I got home at lunch today and I heard noises coming from upstairs, erm when I went to see what it was I found Elle in bed with her boyfriend David." He finished quietly.

"SHE WHAT?" Emma shouted in exasperation. She was about to get up off the sofa but then remembered the promise she'd made to Will at the beginning of the conversation and settled herself back down, still fuming silently.

"I took her down to the clinic and she took the morning after pill so she's fine in that respect but really I don't think sleeping with him was what she really wanted. I think that she's a little confused about how to behave with a boy at the moment, you should probably talk to her, you know find out what's going on. There's got to be more to this than what it seems, she's a good kid, she wouldn't do this I know she wouldn't." Will said still in a state of mild confusion.

Emma just sat in silence staring at the wall with a large picture of their family on it. It had been taken last year when things had been normal. It wasn't on of those traditional family photos where the were all sat on the floor with cheesy smiles on their faces, they had gone into the studio and the guy had produced tonnes of beach balls which they kicked and threw around while he took the photos. The end result being that Mikey was throwing a ball at Emma who was ducking and laughing and Elle was under one of Will's arms being tickled.

"Em? Honey say something, please." Will said desperately. Emma continued to sit in a trance, tears sliding down her cheeks. Will sighed and pulled her closer to him, he lay back on the sofa and she rested her head on his chest, his t-shirt soon becoming soaked from the tears. Eventually she stopped crying and sat upright. She gestured to upstairs and began to walk slowly towards the upper floor of their house.

She tapped softly on Elle's door before letting herself in, closing it behind her. The room was pitch black so Emma reached across and hit the touch light which illuminated the room in a soft pink glow. Emma saw a lump on the bed which was shaking slightly and she tiptoed forwards. "Elle? Elle baby it's me." She said gently. In return she got a sniff so she sat down next to her on the bed. "Why did you do it Elle?" Emma asked resting a hand on her daughter's side.

Elle sat up resting on her elbows and looked Emma in the eyes. "I…I didn't want to but David did, I didn't want him to dump me Mum." She whispered tearfully.

"Oh sweetheart come here. You don't have to sleep with anybody if you don't want to. You shouldn't be anyway but people can't make you feel like that. It's not right honey. He's not worth it baby." Emma said curling up next to Elle on the bed.

"He…he said Tom told him that I'd already done it before and it wasn't fair that I did it with Tom but not with him. It was scary it was like he had some kind of control over me." Elle whimpered into Emma's t-shirt. Emma shook her head gently, what did Elle do to deserve this, she was a mess.

"Babe did you actually agree to having sex with him?" Emma asked softly. Elle nodded tearfully.

"I'm sorry Mum, I've ruined everything now haven't I? I'm glad that Daddy found us because otherwise it would have gone on longer and…and it wasn't nice." Elle said, tears running faster down her cheeks now.

"Did he hurt you?" Emma asked worriedly.

"A little bit but I don't think he meant to. It hurt the other times as well but not that bad." Elle said blushing furiously.

"Baby it's okay to be embarrassed, I can't imagine talking to my Mum about this kind of thing. You're doing really well just speaking to me about it. It's normal for it to hurt a little, especially the first few times but really you shouldn't be sleeping with people yet, you're not ready for it. Your body might be but you're still a child, emotionally it's too much." Emma replied smiling gently. "How are you feeling now?"

"Truthfully?" Elle asked and Emma nodded back. "Tired, confused, scared of what you're going to say." She said in a very small voice.

"Why would you be scared of what I have to say baby, I've already said everything and I'm still proud of you." Emma said, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"I um…I have something to tell you though." Elle whispered refusing to look Emma in the eyes. "It wasn't just Tom that I had sex with before I was pregnant…I did it with Peter…and Gary and Beth's brother Steven." She finished turning away from Emma.

"Well we all make mistakes honey, I'm just glad you've told me now. You know yourself that you shouldn't done it but it's your problem and you've obviously been dealing with it. You don't have to deal with it by yourself though, you know that your Dad and I are always here for you." She said and Elle turned back round to face her.

"I know we all make mistakes but I made the same one…five times over." Elle replied dejectedly.

"I suppose but the important thing is that you're going to learn from it. I've made some pretty big mistakes in my time as well so you don't have to feel that bad honey, we all do it occasionally and there was a point in my life where I made a series of mistakes." Emma said wistfully.

"What? You made big mistakes?" Elle asked incredulously.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath. "You know I was married to a man before your Dad well his name was Matt. When he proposed to me for the first time I got scared and said no and he reacted pretty badly and I thought we were over. I was really upset and felt that I didn't have anybody to turn to except your Dad so I turned up at his flat and he comforted me. We were both attracted to each other and had kissed before but that was it, that night though one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together."

Elle's eyebrows shot up her forehead and she swore under her breath almost in admiration for her mother, as she never thought that she'd be one to pull a stunt like that. "What happened next Mum?" Elle asked intrigued.

"Well I felt really guilty about what I'd done so I went back to Matt and we got engaged. The night before our wedding though the guilt and the amount of alcohol I'd drank had a strange effect on me and I came clean about the one night stand. Matt went and got his friends to beat up Will but I didn't know this much and I married him. It was a few months later when he started abusing me. I won't go into detail but things ended messily and that's why he's in jail. Your Dad was there for me when nobody else was and I fell in love with him all over again. A year later and I fell pregnant with you two." Emma finished smiling reminiscently.

"How come you never told me any of this before Mum?" Elle asked sleepily.

"I didn't think it was relevant and it's not really a story that you'd tell to your baby is it?" Emma replied kissing Elle's cheek gently. She got no reply as Elle had already began to fall asleep. They lay together for about twenty minutes with Emma stroking Elle's shiny hair before Will came to the door and beckoned Emma over.

Emma curled up on her side of the bed and pulled the covers up around her chin. When she thought that Will was asleep she let the tears out and lay crying quietly, thinking about all the times that Matt had beaten her and all of the horrible things that he had said. She ran a hand across her stomach and felt the three scars that ran in a sort of pattern. Two were from fights with Matt and the third was the scar from the caesarean section that she'd had to have due to complications that her violent encounters with Matt had caused.

Will moved closer to her and placed his hands gently round her middle and Emma flinched. He sat up straight awake and pulled his hands back. "Baby don't think about it, he's locked up, he can't hurt you." Will said softly. This time when he put his arms around Emma she relaxed into them and he pulled her gently on his lap and sat rocking her back and forth.

"I remember the first time you did this." She whispered before falling into a deep sleep. He could remember too. How could he forget? The first time the love of his life had confided in him about the abuse she was suffering. It would have been hard to deny it given that her face and hands were covered in scratches and her stomach was bruised black and blue. He'd held her in his arms and rocked her until she fell asleep. Recalling the same feeling that he was having now, he never wanted to let her go.

**Tee hee I'm going to be very very evil in the next chapter...you know part of it Emz but do you know what happens in the end...can you predict it based on what you know already...don't tell me in the review...tell me on msn or email lol I want to know what you think will happen...xxxxxxxpip**


	6. Bringing Up The Past

Emma woke earlier than the alarm for a change and untangled herself from Will before getting out of bed. He rolled over and went back to sleep but she was on the early shift so she went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. After having breakfast, showering and getting changed Emma reset the alarm for Will and the kids and let herself out of the house.

"You look knackered Emz, is everything okay?" Smithy asked her as they made their way along the corridor towards the coffee machine. She leant heavily against it and sighed sleepily.

"It looks like Elle didn't really learn her lesson after all, Will caught her in bed with her boyfriend yesterday." She said and Smithy had to battle with his jaw to keep it from dropping to the floor. "Apparently she didn't want to but she thought he'd dump her if she didn't. Will thinks that she's unsure how to react around boys just now and yesterday you said I should have a word with her. Well while you were telling me this she was getting it on with her boyfriend." Emma said, her shoulders beginning to shake.

"Hey come here it's going to be alright, she's just going through a rough patch at the moment." Smithy said pulling Emma into a hug.

"I just don't see why it has to be so hard. I feel like I've failed her and I'm sure that's what everybody else around here is thinking. It's so much pressure, I just want to escape." Emma cried into Smithy's chest.

"Shhh darlin' it's okay, nobody thinks you're a failure and nobody has the right to. You're a great mother to both Elle and Mikey. It's just a hard time for you all but you will get through it and laugh about it when it's all in the past." He replied rubbing her back soothingly.

When her tears subsided they broke apart and took their coffees from the machine before heading back upstairs to CID to continue working on their case. Meanwhile Will stepped out from behind the interview room door and sighed deeply. He should have known.

At the end of the shift Emma bounced out of the changing room and headed home in happier spirits than she'd been in for some time. She spent an enjoyable afternoon with Elle and Mikey, watching music channels and helping Elle make some cookies to take to a friends sleepover. When Will arrived home he seemed a little off but she decided to leave him to it.

All through dinner he stayed silent and only grunted when spoken to. "Okay you two, off upstairs and make a start on your homework." She said after they'd cleared their plates and put them next to the sink. Emma ran the hot water tap and began to fill the basin with water.

Will walked into the kitchen and stood staring blankly at her for a while. "When were you going to tell me about Smithy?" He asked coldly as she looked round at him enquiringly.

"What about Smithy?" Emma said puzzled.

"Yeah like you don't know. Don't try and act all innocent Emma, I saw you with him, him touching you all over. I should have known that you'd be cheating on me. I mean it's not like you've got a saintly past have you." He said spitefully.

"I still don't know what you're on about. I've been under a lot of pressure and I needed a friend to talk to. In case you haven't noticed Honey's been a little busy with problems of her own so I spoke to Smithy. That's all we are, friends and don't you dare bring up our past and use it against me. We both wanted it and I made a mistake marrying Matt. I thought you knew that, it was a mistake, A MISTAKE." She screamed at him.

"Whoa temper temper." Will said mockingly. "I've been under as much pressure as you and you don't see me running into the arms of another woman. I mean you slept with me while you were still with Matt, what's to say that you wouldn't think twice about doing it to me."

Emma turned on her heel and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She pulled her car keys out of her pocket and got in, quickly starting up the engine and pulling out of the drive. Driving speedily for about five minutes until she felt she'd put enough distance between herself and Will she began to slow down and think about what she was going to do now. She pulled up by Tower Bridge in the car park and sat with her elbows resting on the steering wheel for some time before deciding to drive around a bit again.

Her breathing still hadn't steadied from her fury in the argument but it was less angry now and more upset. She found herself driving towards something instead of haphazardly as she had been doing a few minutes previously and she saw that she'd stopped outside Smithy's flat. She stood at the door and rang the bell, this sensation being all too familiar. She'd felt this way when Matt had first proposed to her and then she and Will had spent the night together.

Smithy opened the door and stood looking at Emma for a minute before coming to his senses and letting her inside. "Don't get me wrong I'm pleased to see you…but are you all right, you seem a little stressed and upset?" He asked as they made their way through into the living room.

"I um…Will and I had an argument, a big argument." Emma said tearfully. "It was…it was about you, Will thinks I'm having an affair with you because he saw us together today at the coffee machine and he knows I've been out for drinks with you and that recently." She added seeing his confusion.

"Surely he wouldn't think that you'd do that to him, to your children." Smithy said, trying to convince himself that Emma would never want him, that she was off limits no matter how bad he wanted her.

"I…I don't know, he brought up how I'd slept with him when I'd still been seeing Matt and then he said what was stopping me from doing it again, with you." She said several tears slipping down her cheeks.

Smithy paused and then reached his hand out to brush the tears away. Emma looked up startled as she felt his fingers brush her cheek. He wiped away all of her tears and her smudged eye-make-up before letting his hand rest on her face. Something beyond their control overcame them and they both leaned forwards feeling the moment and their lips brushed together.

Emma suddenly remembered where she was and who she was kissing and she pulled away regretfully. "I'm…I'm sorry Smithy I can't do this. I don't care if Will thinks I'm having an affair with you, it doesn't make this right…I'm so sorry." She stammered getting up off the sofa and straightening her clothes.

"Hey don't apologise, it was my fault not yours. I'm sorry I know that you love Will I should never have done that, it was silly and I won't do it again. Friends?" He asked sadly.

"Um yeah definitely." She replied leaning in to hug him. "It was both of us, no one person is at fault." She said into his chest. "I've got to go home and try to make this work now."

"If you can't face staying there tonight then I've got a spare room, so feel free to come back at any time, no innuendo meant at all honest." He added seeing her eyebrows begin to rise up.

She smiled back at him before leaving the flat and getting back into her car. A few minutes later she locked the car and opened the door to her house again. Stepping inside she felt like crying, what was supposed to happen now?

**well Emz...what do you think...and anybody else for that matter...what do you all think? let me know xxxxxpip**


	7. Happier Times

Emma walked slowly and quietly up the stairs and came to a halt outside Elle's bedroom as she heard hushed voices speaking. She could only just see enough of the room to notice that Elle was huddled up in bed with her knees to her chin and that Will was sitting next to her, rocking her gently. Elle had been crying and her breathing was still ragged and her voice shaky. "Are you and Mum going to split up because of me?" She heard her ask tearfully.

"I…I just don't know baby. If we do then it's not your fault. Our argument wasn't about you anyway, it's true you being pregnant has a put a lot more stress on your Mum but that wasn't what we were fighting over. I'm sorry you had to hear it, I'm sorry it happened." Will replied slowly.

Emma didn't think she could bear to listen to any more of the conversation so she continued along the corridor towards her bedroom and opened the door. She looked around her and felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to end this way was it?

Pulling photo albums and boxes of mini prints towards her she sat in the middle of the bed and began to sift through them. The oldest album was of her own childhood so she placed it to one side and cracked open the next one. There were photos of her and her work mates from when she'd only just joined Sun Hill. The pictures were mainly those taken at nights out and down the pub. Over the first few months they were mainly of Emma and Lewis who had been inseparable but as the months ticked away they showed more often than not that it was Will and Emma who were sitting and talking together. Her favourite one showed the pair of them giggling together and her whispering something in his ear.

As she got further through the album she saw the pictures of her and Matt begin to crop up. There were a few taken at his flat and hers but then she got to the wedding and began to cry openly. A few months later there were only a handful of photos taken with her friends as she'd been forced to stop going out with them. The most sickening thing about these pictures was that she could actually see the bruises that Matt had left on her skin. How had everyone else been so blind?

A huge blank in the album symbolised the time in which she'd rebuilt herself after the allegation of attempted murder and when Matt had been charged with ABH and abuse. The first picture after this time was of her and Will dancing in a club with Honey and Dan also dancing nearby. This was shortly before both couples finally got things together.

There was a number of photos of a day that Will and Emma had spent in the park. Emma had dosed off and Will had taken several pictures of them together, him looking down lovingly at her as she was sleeping and resting her head in his lap. The next was of the two of them curled up on the sofa watching T.V. together. Dan had come in to the living room and snapped the picture before either of them could protest and tell him not to.

It was only a few weeks after that, that Will had moved in with Emma and the pictures became more frequent. She moved into the next album and was faced with her and Will's wedding photos. Emma's bump was just beginning to show through her dress but Will had still insisted that she looked as beautiful as ever. The honeymoon in Italy showed memories of happier times and then the photos of the newly born twins looked up at her.

Will's smiling face as he held both of his children in his arms was enough to make her heart melt. He looked so proud, so loving and as if nothing had ever pleased him more than holding his two little babies in his arms. The twins as toddlers, primary school children and their numerous shared birthday parties punctuated the next few albums and Emma found her sobs beginning to shake her whole body.

Will sat up, the sofa wasn't very comfortable but he was sure it hadn't been that which had woken him. He sat and listened for a few minutes as the unmistakeable sound of sobbing came from directly above him. Will moved off the sofa and made his way up the stairs and along to his and Emma's bedroom. He stopped at the door before deciding that it had to be done eventually and he pulled the handle down and stepped inside.

The sight before him was heart breaking. She was sitting in the middle of the bed with the duvet wrapped up around her knees and a pile of photo albums surrounding her. Emma was sobbing uncontrollably, her hand resting on a picture of their whole family curled up on one sofa hugging each other.

"Emma? Emma calm down sweetheart, we can work this out can't we?" He asked her, sitting down next to her on the bed. She began to nod but choked on her sobs and couldn't finish. Her breathing quickened and she began to shake violently. "Emma? Emma talk to me honey, is there anything I can do? Emma I need you to tell me what to do." But by this time she'd flopped sideways onto the bed and was unable to do anything.

Any previous arguments forgotten he scooped her off the bed and into his arms. He rushed into Elle's room and woke her, telling her to stay here, lock the door after him and make sure that she and Mikey were okay in the morning. Then continuing downstairs he stuffed his feet roughly into his trainers and ran outside to the car. Strapping Emma into the passenger seat and driving off quickly.

Once he reached the hospital he carried her from the car up to A&E and spoke to a nurse who let him carry her down a ward to a single room at the end. He placed her gently on the bed and held her hand as they checked her over. Her breathing was still faster than was healthy and she was crying hysterically.

"We're just going to give her an injection to calm her down." The nurse said to Will before she plunged the needle into Emma's left arm. She sighed and went limp before collapsing onto the bed. "I think you should go and wait in the relative's room, we need to find out what stressed her out so much and until then we cannot let anybody else in here." The nurse said guiding him out of the room.

The next morning Emma stirred and turned over to be faced with a bunch of bleeping machines and a drip in her arm. She sat upright and looked around her before realising that she was in a hospital bed. Frowning she struggled to remember what had happened last night and then it all came flooding back to her. Someone walked into the room and sat down next to her bed. "Hi Emma, I'm Dr Miller I just want to ask you few questions as the nurse thought that a one-off counselling session might do you good. Can you tell me in your own words what happened last night?" He asked her softly.

"Oh um yeah okay. I've been under quite a lot of stress recently; it's mainly tied to the fact that my daughter Elle who's fifteen got herself pregnant. That was a few weeks ago and she had a termination and things appeared to be going well for a little while but then she got this new boyfriend and became really closed and she snapped all the time at us. I didn't really feel that speaking to my husband was fair because he's under as much pressure as I am and I thought I'd just be burdening him with all of my other worries if I spoke to him about it so I confided in a close friend of ours." Emma said, stopping to get a drink of water.

"Do you think you can continue?" Dr Miller asked her, smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah I think I can. Well two days ago my husband caught my daughter in bed with her new boyfriend and he dealt with it, it turned out that she didn't want to sleep with him but was feeling rather confused about how to act around boys at the moment. We spoke about it last night and everything seemed fine…but then I began to remember all these bad memories from when my previous husband used to abuse me. I cried a little and Will comforted me. Today at work I told our friend and Sergeant, Dale Smith about what had happened with Elle and he reassured me and gave me a hug. Will must have seen this and thought it was something more because at home he confronted me about it and accused me of having an affair. I'm…I'm not, Smithy has only ever been and will only ever be a friend. I stormed out after he brought up our past and ended up at Smithy's house, he comforted me and then we kissed but it was a mistake and we both realised it so I went home again. I heard Elle speaking to Will about what would happen if we split up so I went into our room and began to look at photographs. All the happy memories just got to me and started to cry again, Will heard from downstairs and came to see what was wrong, he tried to calm me down but I just couldn't and I was finding it hard to breathe so he took me to hospital…that's all I remember." She added lamely.

"Well I think that certainly explains what happened, the nurses thought you might have had a panic attack which triggered the breathing problems and as for the crying well you were obviously upset and had every right to be. I hope you feel better soon and get all this sorted Emma, if you don't speak to somebody about this then feel free to make an appointment with me; my details are with the nurses. Bye." Dr Miller said getting up and shaking hands with Emma.

When a nurse came into the room to check on her Emma smiled brightly and shifted into a sitting position. "Erm I was wondering if you could phone my husband and ask him to come down here." Emma said quietly.

"Of course but I'll just go and get him from the relatives room." She replied smiling.

"What? How long has he been here for?" She asked puzzled.

"Honey, he hasn't left since you were brought in." The nurse said laughing slightly before disappearing behind the curtain. Emma leant back against her pillows, surely that had to mean something.

**There you go Emz...review please xxxxpip**


	8. Sorting It Out

Will walked tentatively into Emma's room and shut the door behind him. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?" He said softly, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"I um…I'm feeling a bit better but a little confused and hurt." She replied, willing him to look up which he did. His eyes were dark and tears shined in the corners of them. "I…I guess I understand why you thought I was having an affair but I promise you that I'm not." She added hastily.

"It's okay honey I believe you now. I just got paranoid after I saw you together yesterday and you've been going for drinks with him and things for the past few weeks, I'm sorry for accusing you of that I know you wouldn't do it." He said a tear falling slowly down his face.

"Come here, don't cry we can work this out can't we?" Emma asked, taking his hand and pulling him over to the bed. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair away from her face.

"I want to, I just don't know how we should do this. You got so upset and worked up over it that you ended up in hospital; it's my fault you're here. I'm sorry." He mumbled softly, trying to keep himself from crying again.

"It's not your fault. It was all the stress on top of our argument that pushed me over the edge. I think that you've already made the first move in us sorting this out though. Saying we're sorry is what needs to happen and I'm sorry for behaving the way I did and making you think that I was having an affair. It wasn't fair on you that I didn't speak to you about what was bothering me, I just thought I'd be becoming more of a burden if I did." She replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Where did you go when you stormed out?" He asked her after a few minutes.

Emma blushed and turned away from him. "You're gonna hate me for this but I…I went to see Smithy. I needed a friend to talk to and Honey's having her own problems with Dan so I went…to talk to him. God this really does look like I'm having an affair with him doesn't it." She whispered tearfully.

"I'm not mad at you. Everybody needs someone to talk to now and again, the person you talk to is just someone who you actually could date cause I mean lots of girls like Smithy don't they? Nothing happened when you were there did it?" Will asked, instantly reminded of the night when he and Emma slept together after her fight with Matt.

Emma wriggled down under the covers further and bit her lip. "Well we kissed but it was only once and we both agreed that it was a mistake. Please don't be mad." She said in a very small voice and looked pleadingly up at him. "Who do you talk to?" She asked as an afterthought.

Will smiled at her and leant forwards to kiss her forehead. "I'm not mad baby, like you told Elle two nights ago everybody makes mistakes you just have to learn from them. I uh…I talk to Gina and no I most definitely would not want to date her!" Will exclaimed rubbing his forehead.

Emma began to smile but stopped when she saw Smithy standing in the doorway. "Erm I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked nervously as he stepped into the room and looked apologetically at Will. "I just wanted to come and say sorry to you, to both of you." He added seeing Emma's pale and worried face.

"It's alright mate, she told me all about it. How it was a mistake and you both know it." Will filled in for Emma who was having trouble getting her words out.

Smithy sighed inwardly and nodded. He knew that Will was probably still angry about it but trying not to show it in front of Emma in case it upset her more. "Err can I speak to you outside?" He asked nervously.

Will followed him outside and they walked in silence down to the hospital gardens. "I know that you didn't force her to kiss you, she must have wanted to at some point but she's made her decision and we both have to accept it. She's with me mate so keep your hands off her." Will said protectively.

"Don't worry I won't touch her, I know how much you both mean to each other. I wouldn't want to destroy that." Smithy replied, flopping down onto a bench. "So did you manage to patch things up between you?" He asked turning to Will.

"Yeah pretty much, it might take a while but we'll get there in the end. I didn't know she was feeling that much pressure, if I'd known I would have done something about it." He said burying his face in his hands.

"It's not your fault mate, she didn't want to burden you with her worries as well as your own. That's why she spoke to me. You should probably get back to her now, no doubt she's worrying that you've smashed my face in by now!" Smithy joked, getting up off the bench and walking out of the hospital grounds.

Will stayed there for a few minutes longer before making his way back up to Emma's ward. "Hey baby." He said as he let himself back into the room. "It's all sorted and don't worry I didn't hit him, we're still mates and everything." Emma smiled and linked her hands with Will's.

She tugged gently on his hands and pulled him onto the bed with her. "How are you feeling?" He asked her as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Better." Came a very small and muffled voice. "I'm glad we sorted it all out, I don't want to lose you." She added kissing him softly. He leant over her and they began to kiss more passionately. Emma grinned as she felt him force her lips apart with his tongue and then he ran it along her teeth. They eventually broke apart and just lay smiling at each other until a nurse came in and made Will get off the bed.

"I'll go and pick up the kids if you like, then they can come and see you. I asked one of the doctors on my way back up, you're going to be discharged tomorrow because they need you in overnight for observation while you come off the tranquillisers." Will said kissing Emma softly on the cheek. She smiled and nodded as he left the ward to go and pick up Elle and Mikey.

**Tee hee I've gone on a writing spree...does this answer your questions Emz?! Still you never know what might happen in the later chapters...much evilness being planned :D as always please read and review xxpip**


	9. Saying I Love You

Will rolled onto his side and looked over at the empty space in the bed next to him where Emma usually slept. He couldn't sleep. She was normally cuddled right up next to him, her head tucked underneath his chin and his hands around her waist. He missed her touch, her gentle breathing and the little smile that played upon her lips as she dreamt.

Emma flipped onto her back and stared up at the sterile white ceiling. What would Will be doing now? She tried to count the tiles on the wall in front of her in an attempt to get to sleep but nothing worked. The annoying constant bleep of the machines next to her was driving her nuts. She ran her hand up her arm and then across her cheek, trying to pretend it was Will's hand not hers. The missing contact was killing her. He was so protective of her, even when they were sleeping he would never let his arms move from around her and when she was scared he pulled her closer in and made her feel safe. A tear dripped down Emma's cheek as she thought of him in bed alone. She let her head flop to the side and remembered his last words before he left the hospital, "I love you, always have always will."

Will looked up sharply as the bedroom door creaked open and a thin shaft of light from the hallway illuminated the opposite wall. Elle and Mikey poked their heads round the door and smiled weakly at him. He beckoned them over and they both clambered onto the bed next to him. "I can't sleep Daddy, I'm worried about Mummy." Elle said softly, cuddling up on one side of Will.

"I know sweetheart but your Mum's going to be fine, she just had a little scare and couldn't calm down. Now come on both of you under the duvet, it's bloody freezing out there." He said lifting up either side of the covers so his children could slide underneath next to him.

"What happened Dad?" Mikey asked tentatively and he wriggled closer to Will. Elle looked up at him inquisitively before putting her thumb in her mouth and batting her eyelashes at him. Will laughed softly at the sight before him and how his children could twist him round their little fingers.

"I thought that your Mum was cheating on me so I accused her of it and then brought up our past. She got very annoyed and stormed out of the house. She returned about an hour later and then went and started looking through some old photos here. They upset her because we all looked so happy and everything was perfect and she doesn't feel that she's a good enough mother any more because of what's happened recently and the way that our family is kind of falling further apart. I heard her crying so I went to see if I could fix things but she couldn't calm down and she found it hard to breath so I went and woke Elle and then I took her into hospital and they gave her medicine to make her calm down." Will said quickly so as to get it over with.

"But…but Mum wasn't cheating on you was she?" Elle asked hesitantly, biting her lip.

"No…no she wasn't." Will replied kissing Elle's forehead gently. "I think we could all learn from this though, your Mum has been under a lot of unnecessary stress so I think we need to do more things to help her." He added, trying to turn the situation to their advantage.

"What like doing the dishes more and doing our chores properly?" Mikey asked dubiously.

"Well that and we should try to argue less and spend more time as a family because it upsets your Mum that we don't do things together any more and that when we do have family time, we're always trying to stop you two killing each other." Will replied cuddling them both closer to him.

The next morning Will woke up with one child under each arm like he'd fallen asleep the night before. He smiled down at the pair of them and gently disentangled himself without waking them up. He stood downstairs making coffee as they traipsed down after him and sat expectantly at the breakfast table.

"Now that's one thing that will have to change, get your own breakfasts. You can't rely on me and Mum for the rest of your lives so get cracking, I've got to go and pick her up so you two behave." He said grabbing a bit of toast from the rack and walking out the door.

When he arrived at the hospital Emma was already sitting on the edge of her bed, fully dressed and ready to go. "Hey babe." He said softly, kissing her cheek and helping her down off the bed. They walked hand in hand out of the hospital and down to the car park in a silence which didn't feel uncomfortable. Sitting for a while in the car before driving off, Will and Emma just looked at each other, nothing more needed saying, they wanted to be with each other.

"Can we go to the park before going home?" Emma asked shyly, placing her hand on Will's. He smiled back at her; he didn't need to ask which park she meant. They pulled up and wandered over to the swings which held a lot of special memories for them both, especially Emma who had grown up in house over looking the park. She smiled as he sat down, pulling her onto his lap and resting his chin on her shoulder. They were on the same swing set which they had shared their first kiss as a couple on, gotten engaged on and shared the news of the pregnancy on as well. Something just kept bringing them back here.

Will smiled and kissed one of Emma's ears, making her giggle softly. "I love your laugh babe." He remarked placing his hands on her stomach. "I love everything about you."

"Honey's right, you are going soppy in your old age!" Emma replied, turning round and stroking his cheek. Honey liked to poke fun at some of the cute little things that Will did for Emma and his kids. He always blushed furiously and insisted that he wasn't going soft but Emma could tell he didn't really mind it.

When they got back home both Elle and Mikey were sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. "Mummy!" They both yelled and flung themselves at her. Emma smiled, holding her kids close to her. She looked over the top of Elle's head and nodded at Will who came and put his arms around all three of them.

Later that night as Elle and Emma stood cooking in the kitchen, Elle looked across shyly at her mum and smiled. This didn't go unnoticed by Emma and she turned to face her. "What is it baby?" She asked, her face concerned.

"Nothing Mum, just I love you." Elle said turning away and blushing. Emma grinned and walked over to where Elle was standing.

"I love you too honey." Emma replied hugging her tightly. "Oops!" She added as she drew apart from Elle and noticed that she'd left a smudge of bolognaise sauce on Elle's cheek from the wooden spoon she was holding. They both giggled as Emma tried to wipe off the sauce unsuccessfully.

"What are you two laughing at?" Mikey and Will said at the same time as they stuck their heads around the door. They both broke into fits of giggles as now both Emma and Elle were covered in their tea! "Maybe you should go take a shower before tea and we'll finish up here." Will said kissing the sauce of Emma's cheek. "Mmmm tastes nice babe." He added licking his lips.

"Ewwww don't get all gross on us please." Mikey and Elle shrieked running from the room as Will and Emma started to kiss.

"Charming." Emma remarked as she left the kitchen in the direction of the shower room. An hour later, all of their plates were soaking in the sink and the four of them were lying draped across each other on the three-seater sofa watching a movie. "What are we watching again?" Emma asked giggling as she nuzzled her head into Will's chest.

"Pirates Of The Caribbean babe, for the third time." Will replied softly. Emma bit her lip to stop the giggles escaping and smiled sweetly at her frowning children. Two hours later and after much drooling over Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom both kids went up to bed and left Will and Emma to it, although Emma didn't last much longer than the twins had. Twenty minutes later, she was fast asleep on Will's chest and he had to slide out from underneath her. He smiled at her as he picked her up and carried her upstairs, her head lolled to the side and she mumbled softly to herself as he placed her under the covers. He thought she was sound asleep but as he got in next to her, he felt her stir and then move to be closer to him.

"I love you." She whispered quietly in his ear.

**I thought I'd give you a mushy chapter as the real evilness begins next mwahhahahaha :P xxxpip**


	10. Don't Hurt Me

Elle sat on the low wall outside her and Mikey's school waiting for her mate Jess to show up. She pulled out Jess's phone and looked at it before sliding back into the inside pocket of her jacket. There was no way that Jess would fail to turn up because Elle still had her phone from lunchtime and Jess could barely go an hour without texting someone!

Just as Elle was beginning to get bored a silver car pulled up next to her and a man rolled down the window. "Elle, how are you?" He asked her grinning broadly.

"Um do I know you?" Elle asked in reply, sure that she recognised him from somewhere.

"Sorry yeah, I work with your Mum down at the station. She asked me to come and pick you up because she's taking you somewhere after school apparently, she forgot to tell you about it this morning and is in a complete flap now so I said I'd come pick you up." The man replied, still smiling at her.

"Sure." Elle replied, forgetting all about meeting Jess, as she was still concerned about her Mum. She opened the car door and got in, putting her bag down at her feet. Jess rounded the corner at that moment seeing a flash of blonde hair and Elle's distinctive trainers disappearing inside the car. She rolled her eyes, Elle had a brain like a sieve it was only natural that she'd forget to meet her.

"So what is it that you do at the station?" Elle asked him as he wound through the back streets of Canley.

"I was a Community Officer up until quite recently but I've just finished my retraining at Hendon so I'm a trainee PC." He said calmly.

"Hey wait…this isn't the way to Sun Hill!" Elle exclaimed as he took a back double. "Are you lost?" She asked again, seeing a wicked grin flash across his face as he locked the doors from the inside. "Let me out you creep! You don't really work with Mum do you?" She screamed at him.

They pulled up outside an old Victorian house and he dragged her kicking and screaming up the path. Unfortunately for her, there was nobody about, not a soul to be seen. He unlocked the door while still keeping a tight grip around her middle. Pushing the door open he shoved her roughly inside and followed her in, locking the door behind him. Advancing towards her, he pulled her with him down a flight of steep stairs to a dank and dark basement. Throwing her across the room towards a smelly mattress she cried out as she fell hard onto her side.

"You're going to pay for that little display now." He said menacingly, approaching her from the doorway. Elle backed herself up against the wall as he continued to move closer to her. He put his hand into his back pocket and produced a kitchen knife which he ran one finger down. It glinted in the little light that seeped in through a high window with bars in it and Elle felt her stomach drop several feet. Cowering against the cold wall, she began to cry softly.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." She wept softly as he arrived at her side and began to roll up her right sleeve. He continued to stay silent and Elle carried on crying. Picking up some rope next to him he tied her to a pipe that was sticking out of the wall and removed her jacket and rolled up her sleeve. Producing the knife again, he placed the tip on the edge of her skin and began to dig it in slowly, tracing a pattern that was unknown to her. When he was satisfied that he'd finished, he got up and left her alone in the darkness.

Who was he? Why did he want her? Where were they? Why were they here? Countless questions zipped through Elle's mind, the coppers instinct that she'd inherited from her parents began to kick in. Running a finger over the cut on her arm she felt sick to her stomach as a warm liquid dripped over her fingers. She continued tracing the pattern however and began to make out the outline of two letters…an H and then a W. Initials? Who did she know with the initials HW?

Emma stepped over the doormat to see Mikey hammering franticly on the Playstation controller. "Hey Mike, where's you sister?" She called from the kitchen and she put down the bags of shopping. She didn't hear his reply so she went and stood in the doorway. "She is home isn't she?" Emma asked again.

"Oh uh no she's not showed up yet. Jess phoned and said that they were supposed to meet after school so Jess could get her phone back but Elle never showed. I was gonna phone you but I thought it might make you more paranoid than usual, she'll probably turn up at tea time." Mikey said, going back to his game.

Emma stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes. Where was Elle? Hastily she picked up the house phone and rushed through into the kitchen, dialling Will's number as she went. "Babe, it's me I uh…Elle's not home. She was supposed to meet a friend and then come straight back but neither of those things happened. I'm worried about her babe, anything could have happened!" Emma cried down the phone.

"Hey…shhh baby. We all know what Elle's like, no memory for times and places or what you'll be thinking. Seriously honey, she's probably just forgotten to meet her friend and gone off with some boy. She'll be back by teatime, you'll see. Now stop worrying and make yourself a cup of tea. I'll be home at seven." Will said reassuringly before hanging up.

Emma laughed nervously and put the phone back in the cradle. She hoped he was right.

**Emz was gonna kill me so i had to ud xxpip**


	11. Clicked

Emma's eyes flickered open and in the dim shadows cast by the lamp in the corner of the living room she saw Will still sitting staring at the phone, willing it to ring. Elle still hadn't returned home and it was approaching three in the morning. Will turned to look at her, his eyes still filled with tears. Emma leant across and took the phone from it's cradle before turning and burying her face in Will's chest.

"If it rings we'll wake up. Go to sleep, Elle needs us to be ready for anything." Will said softly into Emma's ear before both of them dozed off. Will slept fitfully and every time his eyes opened, the VCR only showed the time having ticked over by about ten minutes. Finally he fell into a deeper sleep and was woken at 6am by Emma shaking his shoulder gently.

She left him to get up while she desperately searched the house for any signs of Elle having come home. When she returned to the living room with a defeated expression on her face Will pulled her into a hug and picked up the phone. "We'd better call Gina then hadn't we." He said softly before dialling in her number. Emma nodded and then walked through into the kitchen, not sure that she could bear to hear the conversation that was about to take place. It was every parent's nightmare and now it was their turn to live it. After dealing with so many of them, Emma knew the probable outcome and she dreaded to think of it.

"Hi Gina, it's Will and before you say it I know we should be in at work soon but please just listen to me, Elle's missing. She didn't come home last night and she didn't meet her friend after school like she said she would. I've phoned her mobile countless times but it just switches to answer phone. I know she's a bit of a tearaway but she's never done this before, it's like a whole new level for her and she's just getting back on track. We don't know what to do any more, can you help us please?" Will asked, the tears dripping off his cheeks and onto his arms.

"Of course look just come down to the station as soon as and we'll start thinking about the circumstances and any possible leads we could have before we issue an alert." Gina replied kindly. She knew how much the twins meant to Will and she hated to see him in this much pain. "I'll send two officers round to stay at the house while you're at the station, just in case she returns when you're out." She added as an afterthought.

Emma meanwhile had gone and woken Mikey and told him the news, or lack of it. Leaving him to get dressed, she showered and changed her clothes from last night before joining Will downstairs. "I'm ready, Mikey's getting dressed and then we'll be ready to go." She said, filling him in.

Elle woke with a start, her face pressed up against a cold stone wall. She looked around disorientated until she managed to recall all that had happened yesterday before she was brought here. The man's face flashed in front of her eyes, as though teasing her as she hadn't been able to work out who he was. HW? The only thing that she had been able to come up with was the school which she and Mikey attended, Harvey Wallace Comprehensive!

The mystery man walked in at that moment and smiled as he saw Elle tracing his initials on her arm. "Breakfast." He said shortly, placing a bowl of cereal and piece of toast in front of her. Then pulling a carton on juice out of his pocket he threw it at her. "I hope you like apple." He added gruffly before walking out of the basement.

She just couldn't work this bloke out. One minute he was attacking her with a knife, the next he was having a guilt trip and giving her a fairly decent breakfast. She frowned but began to eat the food all the same, she hadn't eaten since lunchtime the previous day and it was apparently approaching 10am according to the clock which was ticking loudly in the corner of the room.

A while later he came back into the room looking irate. "You stupid cow, you've told somebody we're here haven't you?" He yelled at her. She looked back in confusion.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." She replied softly.

"Oh sure you don't, that's why there just happens to be a police car sitting across the street." He said in a softer tone.

"But…but how could I have, I don't have a phone, you took it off me last night." Elle whimpered. "Besides if they knew I was here don't you think they'd have got me out of here by now…why would they wait?" She added thoughtfully. The man stared hard at her for a few minutes before sighing and nodding. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked tearfully.

The man turned back to her with a malicious look in his eye. "Like mother like daughter eh? She always used to ask that too." He said before storming out of the room. Finally it clicked. She knew who it was who had kidnapped her!

**GAH it's so obvious who it is...isn't it? Thought I'd give you another chapter...although I haven't written any more of it! I will be writing more as soon as I've finished Biting The Bullet and the fic I'm working on atm which is called Never Happy :D please please please review as I'm in a semi writing crisis :'( xxxxpip**


	12. Fall From Grace

"I…I know who you are…Matt." Elle said, spitting out the last word as though it was poison. "I know what you did to my Mum. I know how you frightened her, how you abused her." Elle continued as Matt's face contorted with pain and fury.

"Tell you all about me did she? Tell you what a little slapper she was and how she needed punishing?" Matt asked taking several steps closer to Elle.

"She didn't have to. I've seen the marks, the permanent scars that you left on her. I know that after the abuse she suffered at your hands that she was told she may never be able to have children. The one thing you wanted from her most was what you went and destroyed. It was a bloody miracle that me and Mikey ever made it to the planet. Mum was so happy when she found that she was pregnant with us. She tells us every day that we're the best things she ever did. She loves us so much and for your petty revenge you've taken me away from her. How do you think she'll be feeling right now?" Elle replied, her words dripping with contempt.

"Okay you've had your time now sit down and shut it. Don't you try and pull the little psychologist act on me, a copper's daughter you truly are. Do you know how long I was sent down for, just for giving your Mum what she deserved. Eight years I stayed in that hellhole. Eight years I wasted of my life. Then I got out and that man noticed me from the paper. Seven years I've done for manslaughter. Out on parole for…good behaviour now though." He smirked at Elle's petrified face.

"And do you know why I did all that time? Just so that Superintendent Heaton made sure that Emma could go off and play happy families with Will!" He shouted taking another step towards her. "Stupid, cheating whore." He added nastily.

"But Mum said she never did cheat on you. She only slept with Dad when you two had had an argument and split up." Elle replied defensively.

"Oh very good Elle she's got you well trained. She hasn't told you about her current fling though, has she? With the handsome Sergeant Smith." He said casually.

Elle's mouth opened and shut several times as she tried to think of something to say. She eventually gave up and resumed her silence. "Ahh but just like Emma you need to learn your lesson. We can't have you ending up like her can we?" Matt added as he grabbed Elle's arm and threw her back into the wall.

"No! Please, please don't hurt me." She said cowering away from him. "Please." Matt rolled his eyes and walked briskly from the room.

Emma meanwhile was sitting nervously on the edge of a chair in the soft interview room. The door handle turned and Jo stepped into the room, shutting it behind her. "Hi Emma." She said quietly as she took out a sheet of paper and a pen. "Can you explain to me what's happened?"

"I got home about six yesterday and Mikey was sitting in the living room watching telly. I asked where Elle was because she usually comes straight home. He said she hadn't been home and her friend Jess who she was supposed to meet said she never showed up. I started panicking so I phoned Will and the whole night we stayed up and waited for her to come home." Emma replied, trying to steady her voice.

"What frame of mind do you think Elle was in, has she been under pressure recently?" Jo asked, thinking fast.

"Well for the past month or so we've all been a little stressed but for the last 2 days she's been really happy and friendly and helpful. I mean she got pregnant and we found out a month ago. She had a termination but it was what she wanted and she couldn't wait to put it all behind her. Everything was great for a while but then she got this new boyfriend and she became really closed. A week later Will caught them having sex. He'd apparently been pressuring her into doing it and she was confused. Will took her to the clinic and it was all sorted out. I talked to her about it and that and really she seemed okay." Emma said pausing for breath.

"That's really good Emma. Now has anything else happened over the last few days? Any arguments or things that may have upset Elle?" Jo asked pointedly as she'd heard a little about what had occurred between Will and Emma.

"Um yes Will and I argued." Emma said looking at the carpet. "He…he thought I'd been cheating on him with Smithy, which I hadn't." She added, looking up to make sure Jo understood her. "He brought up some stuff from the past and I walked out. When I got back Elle was crying but Will was talking to her. I got kind of upset and was finding it hard to breathe so Will took me to hospital. The kids have been really great the last few days and Will and I made up." Emma finished, emphasising the 'made up'.

"Urr okay." Jo replied feeling slightly uncomfortable hearing all about Emma's private life even though it would help Elle's case. "What about Matt?" She asked warily. Very aware of how much Matt's abuse had once destroyed her as she and Gina had been the investigating officers and had seen Emma at her lowest point.

"Oh he's in prison and he ain't that vindictive surely." She said casually waving her hand.

"Thanks for all this Emma. I'll look into some things and get a few people out to look for any possible witnesses." Jo said as she got to her feet and left the room.

Once safely back in CID, she checked out known associates of Matt and then a highlighted paragraph appeared on the page. It read:

**Matthew Lewis Hinckley released on parole for good behaviour 4****th**** May due to return to Longmarsh Prison 10****th**** May. **

Jo sucked in her breath. Matt had been out roaming the streets for 24 hours without Emma's knowledge. Now her daughter was missing. Coincidence, I think not!

Quickly she dialled in the number listed below. "Ahh yes hello this is DC Masters from Sun Hill CID could I please speak to Matt Hinckley's Probation Officer?" Jo asked politely, while agitatedly picking at her thumbnail.

"Hello Miss Masters. You were enquiring about Matt?" The man on the other end replied after a few minutes.

"Yes I was wondering why procedure has been ignored and he has been released on parole without his ex-wife, the victim of one of his violent assaults has not been informed." She said, trying to keep her tone civil while the anger was bubbling up inside her.

"We sent a letter to Miss Emma Keane over a week ago. It mustn't have got there." He replied indignantly. "We are not at fault love."

With that Jo slammed down the phone and stormed from CID. By the time she reached the interview room she had calmed down slightly and her breathing had returned to normal. On entering the interview room again, she saw that Will and Mikey had joined Emma there. She was curled up on her side with her head resting on Will's lap and he was ever so gently stroking her hair. In her hands she held a length of thin blue cord with a small heart pendant suspended from it. Elle's favourite necklace, treasured in Emma's grasp.

Mikey yawned and stretched before going back to playing his Nintendo DS. Although he was trying to act like nothing was wrong, he had a worried frown on his face and dark circles under his eyes.

Jo cleared her throat and the three of them looked up eagerly; it nearly broke Jo's heart. "I um…Matt was released on parole from Longmarsh Prison yesterday, you were sent a letter but it must have got lost in the post." Jo said awkwardly.

"He's got her." Emma said softly. "He always wanted children so bad from me, if he couldn't have my children maybe he didn't want me to have Will's and mine as well." She added, thinking it through.

Smithy walked in through the door, having heard the last few sentences. "Elle's friend Jess confirms the CCTV footage showing Elle getting into a silver Vectra. It appeared both times to be of her own free will. That doesn't mean to say it wasn't a trap but we have to now consider that she left voluntarily." Smithy said, wincing as he saw the pain in Emma's eyes.

"M…Matt owns a silver Vectra. I don't know if Elle's seen a picture of him more than once, she may have recognised him from somewhere but not have put two and two together." Emma replied.

"Maybe Emma should consider going into Witness Protection until we can rule him out of it. After all, look what happened last time he got parole." Will said to Jo.

"Uh I don't think I can authorise that but…" Jo began before she was interrupted by Smithy.

"She can stay with me for a little while if you like. I'll protect her Will." He said smiling at them.

Emma looked up at Will and nodded fearfully. "Yeah okay but can I have a quick word." He said kissing Emma before following Smithy from the room.

"I appreciate your concern and I know that you want to help but I swear you lay a finger on my wife and you're dead mate. Don't take advantage, just look after her and keep her safe." He said slowly. Smithy nodded mutely, knowing Will meant business and then he guided Emma out to his car, to take her home to pick up a few things.

Matt walked into the basement with a piece of toast on a plate for her. Elle however was too upset to notice and was still crying noisily in the corner. "Shut up or the neighbours will hear!" He whispered menacingly. This only made Elle more frightened and she screamed as he drew closer. "You'll pay for that bitch." He said, pulling out the knife and dragging it across her collarbone, ripping her shirt as he did so.

"Don't…please don't." Elle begged and Matt smiled triumphantly. He hadn't managed to break Emma but watching her daughter fall from grace was equally as satisfying.

**YAY! I'm actually almost finished writing this...still I'd like pointers and tips for the future chapters and the possible spin off I may be persuaded to write. xxxxpip**


	13. I'll Protect You

Emma leant her head against the wardrobe door. Closing her eyes and sighing she tried to hold back tears. This all should have been over fifteen years ago. Matt should have been locked up, Emma allowed to continue with her life, other innocent people including her daughter protected from that nutcase. She'd done nothing wrong, why should she be the one going into hiding?

Opening her eyes again she looked around the room and spotted a notepad on her bedside table. Ripping off a sheet she began to write quickly.

_Dear Will,_

_I'm so sorry about all this. You'll say it's not my fault I know, I'll try to believe you. In an ideal world I'd love for you to be the one to protect me but you can't be here all the time. They need you on Elle's case. Find her sweetheart. Find my baby and bring her home safe. Even though things have been tough lately I've never stopped loving you and never will. I love you babe, don't ever forget it. Keep safe. Love forever xxxEmma_

She folded the note in two and left it on his pillow along with the photo frame containing a snapshot from their wedding. Sliding off the bed she grabbed her bag and carried it downstairs. As she approached the living room she set down the bag and looked around nervously. "It's okay Em. I'm just in here." Smithy called, seeing her look around worriedly.

Emma sighed thankfully and leaned on the doorframe. Smithy came towards her with his arms out and she fell gratefully into them. He hugged her close, breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo and perfume. "Thank you…you didn't have to do this…any of this." Emma said smilingly.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to." He replied sincerely, picking up her bag and steering her from the house. She climbed into the passenger side of his car and they set off towards his flat.

At the station Mikey and Will were still sitting in the soft interview room, neither saying much, neither needing to. Will's mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of failing his family while Mikey's were only for the concern of his twin sister's safety.

Mikey knew things about Elle that would make his parent's heads turn. He'd never thought much about what he knew before; it seemed irrelevant at the time but now…

"Mikey…Mikey, Auntie Carol's here to take you to hers. I'll be working on your sister's case for quite a while so I thought it would be best for you to stay at hers. At least then you've got Callum and Jason for company." Will said waking him from his trance as Will's sister stood waiting by the door. He kissed his son softly on the head and hugged him tight before letting go and watching him leave the room.

Meanwhile Matt was sitting across the basement from Elle on an upturned crate, just watching her. By now the blood on the cut on her collarbone had dried up and the pain had lessened. She was still shaking with fear but had put on a blank expression to show she was still semi in control. "Why? Why are you doing this to me…to my Mum?" Elle asked timidly.

"When I first met your Mum I knew she was the one for me. She's so beautiful but it's like understated beauty…it's natural. I met her at a friend's flat warming party. We got talking and for some reason she was interested in me…she asked me to take her home and well one thing led to another. How much do you know about Emma's past?" Matt said softly, still avoiding Elle's question.

"I only know vague bits and pieces about your time. I know more about her and Dad and a little about her childhood." Elle filled in.

"Mum used to live in the suburbs, she was an ordinary teenager; went to parties, had boyfriends, stayed out past her curfew. She fell out with her Dad when she was young…she wouldn't say what about but they're all right now. I know that you two were married and then you were charged with ABH and Abuse and you got divorced when you went to prison. Dad was there for her and they got together again. They got married and then Mikey and I were born." Elle said, trying to recall everything she'd been told.

"Well your Grandfather used to abuse both your Mum and Grandmother. He rebuilt the relationships after seeing a counsellor and they get on quite well considering. Emma and I were together for two years before we were married. The first time I proposed she got scared and I…I got angry and stormed out. She went to Will's and they ended up sleeping together. Emma felt terrible about it and we got engaged two days later in the car park of the station. Yes very romantic I know!" Matt said on seeing Elle's expression.

Elle's tummy rumbled loudly so Matt disappeared upstairs. He returned ten minutes later with a photo album, two mugs of hot chocolate and some cake. He took up a seat on the crate again as Elle flicked happily through the photo album. When she got to the end she looked up at him and saw a few tears dribbling down his cheeks. "No matter how badly it ended, she loved you when you were together and she always looked like she was having a good time." Elle said kindly.

"Thanks." He muttered before taking the empty mugs from the room and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Emma wandered through into Smithy's kitchen and hoisted herself up onto the units. He walked towards her with a spoon in his hand looking worried. "Does this taste okay?" He asked, standing in between her legs. She opened her mouth and he popped the spoon inside.

"Mmmm it's great." Emma said enthusiastically. "I didn't know you could cook." Smithy blushed and took the spoon off her before kissing her cheek lightly and turning away towards the cooker. Emma also blushed but constantly reminded herself of what happened last time Will had thought they were having an affair.

Will sat in his empty house flicking silently through a car magazine. Where was Elle? How was Mikey? What was Emma getting up to with Smithy? Why couldn't he protect his family?

Jo was one of the last people now in CID. She turned over the small pile of witness statements and watched and re-watched CCTV until her eyes burned. Slowly she felt them drooping but then a silver Vectra caught her eye on the screen. Rewinding and using slow play she caught the partial index of the car and watched a girl with blonde hair bang frantically on the windows in an attempt to get out. They could rule out running away now. Jo slid her head into her hands and stayed like that for some time until Sam insisted that she was taking her home, in case Jo fell asleep at the wheel.

Later on in the evening, once they'd eaten and watched a movie, Smithy led Emma through to his room. "You can stay in here, I'll take the spare room." He said graciously. He went around turning on the bedside lamps and fishing out the things he'd need for the night before hugging her quickly and leaving the room.

Emma fished around in her bag and pulled out a pair of baby blue pyjamas which she began to get into. Hearing a knock on the door, out of habit she yelled, "come in" as at home it was usually just Will being polite. She remembered however that it was Smithy when she saw him standing with his mouth open in the doorway, a glass of water clutched tightly in his hand turning his knuckles white. He quickly closed his mouth and shut the door murmuring that he'd be back in a minute.

Emma smiled and then looked across at the mirror, being reminded by her reflection that she was standing in just a pair of very short pyjama trousers and some sexy underwear. "Crap!" She muttered before pulling her top over her head and walking over to the door.

Smithy stumbled in and placed the glass of water down on the bedside table before turning to go, still very red in the face. "Why are you so embarrassed?" Emma asked. "Surely you've seen enough women in their underwear not to blush that colour every time!" She asked.

"Um…yeah but not girls I work with generally." He said sitting down on the end of the bed. "Sorry I just…never mind." He said softly.

Emma crawled under the covers and patted the space beside her. "Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked in an almost frightened tone. Smithy frowned and looked between her and the door a few times. "Just as friends." Emma added seeing his hesitancy.

Nodding he too climbed under the covers and felt Emma snuggle up to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested a hand on his chest. "I'll protect you." He whispered before they both fell asleep.

**Tee hee I'm evil aren't I? Read and review if you want the next chapter :P xxxpip**


	14. All Forgiven

A week later, there were few new leads on Elle's case although Will had been working tirelessly on it while he was there. The index proved that it was most likely Matt's car although there had been no sightings of it since and CCTV trail could not be established.

Will and Emma had launched an emotional TV appeal for the person who had Elle to return her safe and sound. Several phone calls later and they were back to square one as the information coming in had been the same as what they'd already known. The leads that were once fresh were now cold and they'd sucked the case dry.

Emma stepped out of Smithy's car and walked confidently into the station for the first time in a week. Her and Smithy had decided that she'd stay in the station during the day and catch up on paperwork while he went about his normal duties. They couldn't really afford for them both to continue staying off work but Emma's safety was still the main concern.

"Emma! It's good to have you back." Gina said warmly as she hugged her over the reception desk. "If you go and see Nikki when you're ready to begin working."

"Yes ma'am." Emma replied, returning the smile as she let herself in through the password protected door. She'd go see Nikki in a little while but for now there was the pressing matter of finding her husband for her much anticipated reunion.

She searched custody, the canteen and the writing room before approaching the male locker room. Just as she was about to enter, Sally appeared and pulled her into a hug. The two best friends moved into a free interview room to catch up on all the gossip. "So go on…tell me what's he like at home…is he a slob or a neat freak? I need info girl!" Sally said giggling. Practically the whole station knew that she had a crush on Smithy.

Meanwhile next door in the locker room, Will was sitting on the bench with his head buried in his hands. "I just feel so bloody useless. I became a police officer to protect people…what kind of cop am I if I can't protect my wife and kids?" He said, angry with himself more than anyone else.

"Don't blame yourself Will. There was nothing you could do." Beth simpered, resting a hand on his arm.

"I just…I don't know if letting Emma go with Smithy was a good idea. She wouldn't have kissed him if she hadn't felt something for him. And me…I just handed her to him on a plate. I mean she's vulnerable, he could easily take advantage." Will worried, wringing his hands.

"If she has slept with him then she doesn't deserve you." Beth replied and Will looked up into her dark eyes.

"I'm just so sick of being alone…" He breathed as her face inched closer to his. He blinked and their lips collided. Opening his eyes briefly, Will lifted Beth from the bench and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands wander. Their kiss became fiery and passionate as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and let it swirl, exploring her gently.

Pressing her up against the wall he unclipped her tie and began fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. He tugged it down off her arms and it lay in a heap by the floor, soon joined by his shirt and both their belts. Unzipping her trousers, he slid them down over her hips and kissed her neck. Beth's hands roved over his body and soon enough they were both standing in just their underwear.

Beth took his hands and led him into the shower cubicle where he pushed her up against the wall again, turning on the shower as he did so. He unhooked her bra and then they removed the rest of each other's underwear before stepping under the warm spray. Beth pressed herself against Will and he lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist before balancing themselves on the cool wall. Will pushed himself inside her and she cried out in pleasure.

Emma who had finished up her conversation with Sally quietly opened the locker room door and stepped inside. Over the sound of the shower she could make out moans and groans of pleasure, one voice male, one female.

"I've been waiting so long for this…oh yeah…you're just as good as I imagined." She heard Beth moan. Emma blushed and began to back out of the room, presuming that it was Dan who she was having sex with. Before she got to the door, Emma spotted a shoulder tab on the floor and reached down and picked it up. Turning it over in her hands she saw the number 543 – Will's call sign – and her stomach plummeted.

"Oh…come on Beth…just a little longer." Will murmured, pressing kisses across her shoulder.

Emma put a hand to her mouth and she ran from the room in floods of tears. Will heard the door slam and he pulled away from Beth. Emma ran blindly down the corridor and she ran right into Smithy. "Hey toots…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked in concern, placing a hand around her back and guiding the sobbing figure into the soft interview room.

"W…Will and…and Beth…" She sobbed hysterically. "I w…went to find Will but he and Beth were…were having sex in the shower in the locker room." Smithy ground his teeth together in fury.

"Are you sure it was him?" He asked hesitantly.

"Y…Yes…I heard them talking and….and this was on the floor." Emma whimpered, releasing her hold on Will's badge tab which fell into Smithy's outstretched palm. He put his arms comfortingly around her and let her cry openly into his chest.

Will pulled his black trousers back on and buttoned up his shirt in record time. He tucked his shirt in and made the necessary adjustments to his uniform and hair. All the while, both he and Beth stayed silent. When he'd finished he turned and saw Beth standing looking nervously at him from behind a locker. "I'm sorry Beth but it was a mistake…I love Emma…my kids…I don't know why I did it…I'm really sorry." He said before turning out of the room.

As he passed Gina's office she came out and looked disapprovingly at him. "PC Fletcher are you aware that you only have one badge tab on?" She asked him.

Will merely nodded and continued down the corridor. He hadn't seen who'd come into the locker room but they certainly knew who he was….even though he couldn't be certain of it he guess it to have been Emma. Trying the handle of the soft interview room, he stepped inside.

Emma was sobbing into Smithy's chest. It was definitely her who had walked in on them. Smithy looked up at Will and got angrily to his feet, advancing upon him. Emma's eyes flicked up and connected with Will's which were full of sorrow. She shot to her feet and stood between the two men who were desperate to protect her. "Smithy…Smithy please I need to speak to Will…alone." She whispered pleadingly.

When they were left alone they sat down awkwardly beside each other on the sofa and sighed at the same time. Emma looked sideways at his crestfallen face. "Why did you do it?" She asked tearfully.

"I…I don't know. I'm not attracted to Beth…I was talking to her because I was worried about Smithy taking advantage of you and…and then she comforted me and we kissed. I was just so sick of being alone…of not knowing what was happening to my family or where they were. I really didn't mean to…I'm…I'm sorry…" Will said miserably.

They sat for a long time without saying anything. Then Will turned to her. "You go back to Smithy…he'll treat you better than I do. I'll get my stuff from the house over the next few days. Explain it to the kids…kid…I'll see if I can crash at Dan's for a while." He managed, trying to keep his voice steady.

Emma looked up sharply. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened between me and Smithy…yeah if I wasn't madly in love with someone else then maybe I'd have snogged him or slept with him but no. I swear nothing happened. Why can I ask would you move out and go and live in Dan's hovel when you've already got a perfectly good house?" Emma asked incredulously.

"What? Who do you love? I…I thought you wouldn't want us to be together any more." Will said, getting more confused by the minute.

"You! I love you, you spoon. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Yeah you slept with her but you're sorry and that's good enough for me. I still love you; I couldn't get by without you. This last week has been hell…I mean Smithy's okay for a cuddle but he's nothing like my hubby!" She replied wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips.

Will stood up and offered her his hand and the couple walked happily from the room just as Jo rushed frantically down the corridor yammering quickly on her mobile. "What? Yeah 43 Rathbourne Lane…silver Vectra parked in the drive…yeah that's it." Jo shrieked as she passed Gina's door, she grabbed her and filled her in on all the details.

**Ha ha Emz you probably wanted to scream and shout and kick me in the middle but hey you like the end of it no? review please xxxxpip**


	15. Daddy?

An hour previously across the other side of Canley Matt had continued to keep his distance from Elle. Afraid that he'd say or do something he'd later regret. Sitting watching Elle was fascinating for him, the likenesses between her and Emma were remarkable. They had the same brownish blonde hair although Elle's was a little shorter with a side fringe. The way they spoke and carried themselves was identical and often Matt would find himself thinking he was talking to Emma instead of her fifteen-year-old daughter.

Elle looked up from her hands where she'd been steadily chipping away at her pink nail polish for the last ten minutes. "Do you still love her?" She asked boldly and Matt's head snapped up.

"Yeah I guess I do. She meant so much to me. I'd do anything to prove I love her." He said softly as though he was somewhere else.

"Then why did you take me? Why did you try to hurt her so bad you ended up in jail?" Elle asked quickly.

"I thought she'd come looking for you…I thought she'd have found you by now and she'd be so pleased that I hadn't hurt you that she'd forgive me. All I want is for her to accept my apology. It's all I've ever wanted." Matt replied, the emotion straining his words.

"What about the assault? You tried to kill her, how does that show love?" Elle said to him, her button nose wrinkled in confusion.

Matt sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Your mother found out that I'd lied about my previous fiancé Nina. She suffered a nervous breakdown and then had a miscarriage I left her shortly afterwards and then I met Emma. I didn't want her to find out about Nina so I said she died in a car crash. Your adoring father however found out about it and rushed off to tell Emma. She met Nina and discovered what I'd done when she came home I was waiting for her. We'd both been drinking. She confronted me about Nina and told me she was leaving. I…I loved her I tried to stop her leaving. She tried to fight back so I held her down…that's when she hit me with the vodka bottle. She needed me to make her see what she'd done wrong. I had to help her she was becoming disobedient, people were starting to talk." Matt said defiantly.

Elle shuddered in disgust and backed into the wall. This only angered Matt further though and he advanced towards her. "Right little Mummy's girl aren't you? Think that she was perfect, that she could do no wrong? Let me tell you this. Your mother deserved everything she got!" A changed seemed to come over Matt he panicked and looked around muttering but turned back to Elle with a wicked glint in his eyes. "No can't let you go, you'll tell. No we can't have that. Must destroy the evidence, can't have them running to Mummy." He murmured before plunging his hand into his pocket and drawing out the kitchen knife.

"No! No don't!" Elle screamed as the blade sank through her jumper and skin causing hot, sticky blood to ooze everywhere. "What have you done? Please don't leave me like this." Elle begged Matt as he backed warily out of the room. Above her Elle heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oi you in there. I've phoned the police. They'll be here shortly." An old woman's voice said through the letterbox above. Elle punched the air in triumph but regretted it soon after as the burst of pain swept through her side. Collapsing sideways she grabbed her jacket from the floor and pressed it gingerly to her side. A piece of hard plastic came into contact with her fingers and she pulled it out of the inside pocket. Jess's phone lay in the palm of her hand. How could she have forgotten?

Dialling the station number she silently praised her mother for drilling it into her mind when she was a little girl. She smiled as she heard Dan's voice on the other end of phone and instantly felt more relaxed. "Dan…it's Elle." She gasped as the pain in her side got much worse. "I…I don't know where I am. It's some big house with a basement. Matt just stabbed me and left…Dan…I…Dan…I…feel…dizzy…Dan…" Elle whispered, the effort too much now.

Dan's eyes widened and he stood up shouting down the phone. "Elle? Elle baby are you there? Come on Elle speak to me!" He yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the front office. Leaving the desk unattended he vaulted it and rushed through the corridors until he bumped into Jo and Gina who were racing the opposite way with both Will and Emma in tow. "Gina…Elle…just phone…she's been stabbed." He panted as he stopped running.

The two female officers exchanged a look and turned back to Emma and Will. "Okay grab your stab vests and we'll meet you there." She said in a measured tone to Emma who was pleading silently with her. "Don't go in before us, Matt could still be there. Your safety is too important to risk Em, promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Emma however didn't reply as she was already half way down the corridor towards the female locker rooms. She met Will in the yard only a minute or two later and they ran to their car, speeding off after the police car in front of them. On the scene the two cars drew up next to each other and screeched to a halt outside an old Victorian house with a silver Vectra parked outside.

Will kicked down the door and the four of them ran inside shouting Elle's name repeatedly. Emma and Jo went upstairs and Gina searched the ground floor. Will became distracted as he saw an open door farther down the hallway and he approached it cautiously. His gut instinct was telling him to leave it, to look for her in a more obvious place but he continued down the steep staircase which descended into the cold, dark basement.

He crept across the floor but his shoes made loud noises and he saw a small bundle in corner shake. Rushing over to it he found Elle's pale face looking back up at him. "Daddy?" She croaked holding out her arms for him.

"Yes princess it's Daddy." Will said softly as he checked her over. "I'm going to lift you up baby. I know it will hurt but I don't think the ambulance crew will come down here; they might not be able to get you up the stairs on the stretcher. Come on dolly, put your arms around my neck." He said softly as he slipped his hands underneath Elle. As he cradled her to him, tears pricked his eyes. What if this was the last time he held his baby girl in his arms?

As he emerged from the basement Emma and Jo crowded round him. "Elle! Oh my god is she all right? Will what happened?" Emma asked hysterically.

"Shhh baby it's fine just get me through to the kitchen I need to put her down on the table so I can check out the stab wound." Will said to both Emma and Elle who nodded silently.

"Daddy…it's all going black…Daddy don't leave me." Elle pleaded, grabbing tightly onto Will's hand as he placed her onto the table.

"I'm not going anywhere honey, I just want to check out the cut on your side. Now can you tell me sweetheart when did Matt leave?" He asked her as Gina and Jo prompted him.

"Just before I phoned Dan at the station…Daddy it really hurts." She whimpered as Will pressed a fresh cloth to the wound.

"It's okay Elle just keep calm. Nothing bad is going to happen I promise I won't leave you. The paramedics are here now, we're going to get you to the hospital. Me and Mummy will be here when you wake up." Will whispered as the paramedics took Elle away on the stretcher.

Emma collapsed shaking in Will's arms and he kissed her softly before carrying her out to the car. "She's alive sweetie. We found her." He murmured trying to calm her down. Emma tried to smile but failed and let out another sob.

They sat around with Gina and Jo waiting for Elle to come out of surgery for hours on end. Emma wandered down the corridor to get a cup of tea and when she came back she passed one to Jo. As she went past Will he pulled her in by her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "She'll be fine baby; she's a fighter." He whispered and Emma smiled genuinely at him just as a doctor came out of the room across and approached them smiling.

"Mr and Mrs Fletcher? Elle's awake now, she says she won't be quiet until we let you two in!" He laughed showing them through.

"Well she still sounds like one of ours." Will joked tickling Emma on their way in. "Hey baby how are you feeling now?" He asked his daughter who was sitting grumpily in bed surrounded by pillows and bleeping machines.

"Tired and grumpy." She muttered with a sullen look on her face. "They weren't going to let you in!" She said exasperatedly. "I told them I wouldn't stop screaming until you came and if they refused then I'd pull the drip out of my arm." She added calmly.

"It's good to see you haven't changed toots." Will said proudly. "What did Matt do to you…did he say anything important?"

"He didn't do much to me but I don't think he's right in the head. He kept changing it was like he was two different people. One minute he was nice and bringing me breakfast and showing me photos of him and Mum but the next he was cutting me with his knife and screaming at me that Mum deserved everything she got and that I had to be punished or I'd end up like her. He scared me but he didn't mean to hurt me. I don't think he knew what he was doing. He seemed really unhinged towards the end but he did say that the only thing he'd ever wanted was for you to accept his apology Mum." Elle said gently.

"He only gave me my jacket this morning because I wouldn't stop whinging about being cold. I'd forgotten that Jess's phone was in the inside pocket so when I found it I rang Dan. Have you caught Matt yet?" She asked.

"No baby we haven't but we will." Will replied calmly. "Now can we get you anything?" He asked stroking the side of her face.

"Lie down next to me…get Mikey I want him." Elle ordered swiftly with a smile and after Emma had gone to get Jo to phone Will's sister she returned and lay down next to Elle on the bed. Mikey entered the ward twenty minutes later to find the whole of his family piled on the hospital bed. Emma and Elle were curled up like spoons, each fast asleep with a little smile on their faces. Will was sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs with his head lying on the bed, he too was sleeping peacefully so Mikey climbed up onto the bed and cuddled up next to his twin.

Elle's eyes flickered open. "Hey Ellie…it's good to have you home. It's not been the same without you." Mikey said quietly. Elle's eyes widened. "I mean when your there it's always you that gets into trouble. When you were gone that meant that they could see all the naughty things I usually do. I've never stacked so many dishes in my life!" He joked and she slapped him on the arm. "Lets see your cut then!" He said excitedly and Elle pulled up her pyjama top to show him the deep cut in her side which had just been stitched.

Will chose this moment to wake up. "Ellie Belly quit grossing out your brother, he's warped enough already!" He muttered smiling at them.

"Yes mother." The twins replied grinning at each other so Will shot them a look.

Two weeks later as Elle and Mikey were lying in the garden reading a magazine together Will came outside with a camera. "The mother has requested a picture of her two adorable grandchildren!" He said rolling his eyes. Elle and Mikey grinned at each other and pulled a face for the camera.

"Danielle! Michael!" Will shouted at them.

"Yes William?" They replied cockily and smirked.

"Fine fine but your Gran will kill me if I have to send her another one of those pictures. Remember last years fiasco!" The twins burst into fits of giggles remembering how they'd ended up covered head to toe in mud as Will had attempted to get a photo of them sitting on top of a hay bale on a trip to the countryside. As usual the twins had been fighting and had both rolled off into a big muddy puddle. The result…one extremely amusing family photograph!

Elle and Mikey sat up again and smiled simultaneously. "We can be cute, like this." They said at exactly the same time and eerily put their arms around each other and grinned at the camera. Will smiled as he took a series of photos of the pair.

"Okay so you've been good…where's the catch?" He asked suspiciously. The twins grinned and launched themselves at their Dad who was knocked backwards and they lay on top of him giggling as he attempted to get free.

"You can't that good a copper Daddy…you can't even fight off your children!" Elle smirked as she pinned her Dad's hands down, tickling him every now and again.

Emma stood looking out at them from the back door smiling. Will eventually managed to sit up and beckoned her over. They kissed and the twins shuddered. "Daddy?" Elle asked slyly and Will and Emma shared a look.

"Yes princess." He replied warily.

Elle giggled and looked across at Mikey. "Mikey's got a girlfriend…it's Jenna from next door!" Mikey launched himself at his sister and she shrieked as he chased her round the garden.

"That's my girl." Will smiled as the twins tickled each other to the ground. "My little girl."

**Tell me what you think...yeah Emz I changed my mind I need fluff lol. Please read and review because it means a lot to me. It don't take long to hit the blue button and write a few lines. It makes it all worth it when you hear what folk think. Ta xxxpip**


End file.
